Fotolog
La palabra fotolog en español tiene dos orígenes: derivada del inglés photoblog (bitácora fotográfica) y derivada del sitio Fotolog.com (una de miles de bitácoras pertenecientes a una comunidad). A diferencia de un álbum de fotos, en un fotolog se publican unas pocas fotos diarias, generalmente una sola. Clasificación de los fotologs Los fotologs tienen seis características principales, y la preponderancia de cada una de las tres primeras da origen a tipos muy diferentes de fotologs. Elementos de un fotolog * La foto. El elemento principal de un fotolog, y junto con la fecha es el único que no puede estar ausente. Si lo más importante es la foto se trata de una antología de imágenes. *Los comentarios del autor. Si estos son más importantes que la foto estamos ante un blog fotográfico o fotoblog. *Los comentarios de los amigos. Cuando son el elemento más importante (y la foto es por lo tanto un pretexto) estamos ante un fotolog para formar comunidades *Los enlaces a los fotologs de los amigos. Nunca este será el elemento más importante, pero el visitar los fotologs de los amigos y luego los de los amigos de los amigos hace que los fotologs de comunidades sean un cierto tipo de software social, a la manera de Orkut. *Enlaces favoritos. El compartir enlaces tampoco puede ser la característica principal de un fotolog, ya que en ese caso se trata de marcadores sociales (compartir favoritos). *La fecha. Un fotolog es un cuaderno de bitácora y como tal las fotos deben tener fecha. Más aún, lo realmente importante es la fecha de publicación, más que la fecha en la que la foto fue sacada. Un conjunto de fotos sin fecha es una galería o álbum de fotos. Blog fotográfico La palabra fotolog (o fotoblog) originalmente se refería a una variante de blog, que consiste básicamente en una galería de imágenes fotográficas publicadas regularmente por uno o más amantes de la fotografía. El texto es tanto o más importante que la foto. Generalmente esta ilustra un aspecto importante del texto y otras veces el texto describe el contenido de la foto. Muchas veces se aceptan comentarios en la forma de libro de visitas, y estos habitualmente se refieren a la fotografía, o al igual que cualquier blog, a los hechos relatados. Existen sitios dedicados a hospedar estas bitácoras como Flickr o Blogspot pero lo habitual es que este tipo de fotologs estén en un sitio cuyo dueño es una única persona. En estos casos el autor debe usar un gestor de contenidos para fotologs, como Movable Type. Antología cronológica de imágenes Cuando las imágenes son lo más importante, se tiene un intermedio entre un álbum de fotografías y un blog fotográfico. El texto, de haberlo, se refiere a aspectos técnicos de la foto, y pasa lo mismo con los comentarios, que son hechos por otros fotógrafos con más probabilidad que por amigos. Proyectos fotográficos Hay algunas antologías cronológicas de imágenes absolutamente sui géneris, como las que se mencionan a continuación. *''The Adaption to my Generation'', también conocido como The Daily Photo Project.!The Adaption to my Generation Desde el 1 de octubre de 1998 Jonathan Keller se toma una fotografía todos los días y después la sube a la red. *''Get in my Belly'' (Métete en mi estómago).www.fotolog.com/cypher Esta galería es de Adam Seifer (Cypher) uno de los creadores de Fotolog.com, y pone fotos de los platos principales de lo que come. *''project: alphabet'' (proyecto alfabeto).fotolog.com/alphabet Se muestran fotos con objetos que parecen letras: dos naranjas forman una B, la hélice de un avión es una X. Empezó en febrero del año 2003 y en marzo del 2005 superó las 1000 fotos. Comunidades de fotologs Las comunidades de fotologs nacieron a partir del éxito explosivo de Fotolog.com, sitio estadounidense que permite crear fotologs gratuitos. Fue creado en mayo del 2002 y en febrero del 2005 superó el millón de usuarios. El hecho de ser gratuito, sumado a un libro de visitas y a la posibilidad de visitar los fotologs de los amigos de los amigos transformaron a este sitio en una especie de software social. Rápidamente los usuarios brasileños superaron a los estadounidenses, y en enero del 2005 eran el 35%. La segunda mayoría de usuarios es Chile (9% en enero), la cuarta es Argentina (4,4%) y la quinta es España (1,6%). Estados Unidos está en tercer lugar. La influencia de Fotolog.com en Latinoamérica es tal que tanto en castellano como en portugués la palabra fotolog se usa mucho más que fotoblog. En inglés, en cambio, fotolog se refiere exclusivamente al sitio Fotolog.com, photolog tiene un uso más bien reducido y la palabra de uso habitual sigue siendo photoblog (ver photoblog en la Wikipedia en inglés). El esquema de Fotolog.com Muchos sitios han copiado a Fotolog.com en forma casi idéntica. La estructura inventada por este sitio consiste en que la foto más reciente, de un tamaño de unos 12×8 cm está en la parte central de la pantalla. Debajo aparecen comentarios en forma de libro de visitas. A la izquierda aparecen 5 o 6 miniaturas de las fotos anteriores y a la derecha miniaturas de la última foto de fotologs de amigos. Por último, debajo de estas miniaturas aparecen enlaces favoritos, que habitualmente son fotologs en otros sitios. En general el número de fotos está limitado no en su cantidad sino en el número de fotos diarias que es posible subir. También son limitados el número de mensajes (posts) que se pueden escribir en cada foto, siendo para los usuarios gratuitos de 20, y de 200 para los de pago. Este tipo de fotolog es una moda entre los adolescentes. La única estadística de edades disponible.PhotoBlog, Browse by age es la de PhotoBlog, sitio orientado a fotógrafos. Sin embargo, un 58% de los miembros tienen menos de 18 años. Es posible que en otros sitios, dedicados específicamente a un público juvenil, la cifra sea aún mayor. Además, un estudio de la consultora DivergenteLas Últimas Noticias, Pillan a pokemones y peloláis: optan por el negro y la X en su fotolog, 28/11/07, página 11 encontró que casi todos usuarios son adolescentes entre 12 y 20 años. La mayoría de estos sitios no se financian, pese a tener publicidad, y tienen usuarios gold que ayudan a cubrir los gastos. El referente de Fotolog.com es tan potente que la palabra gold no se traduce, e incluso existen los gold jotes. Historia El éxito de Fotolog.com provocó que Jonathan Lara, un informático chileno conocido como Edson, junto a un amigo de apodo "black", crearan Fotolog.cl como un proyecto sin fines de lucro de las mismas características. Literalmente rehicieron Fotolog.com, y en parte son responsables de que “fotolog” en castellano sea un término genérico y no una marca. Fotolog.cl se fundó el 26 de noviembre del 2003 y en su primera versión llegó a casi 40.000 usuarios. El 29 de septiembre del 2004 decidieron borrar a todos los usuarios y partir de cero. En abril del 2005 este sitio superó los 100.000 usuarios, y en enero del 2007 llegó a los 400.000. El año 2006 pasó a ser el fotolog con más usuarios en Chile, superando a Terra. La segunda copia hispanoamericana de Fotolog.com (y que por largo tiempo era la que tenía más usuarios) es otro sitio chileno, Jotelog.cl. Este sitio llegó a 100.000 usuarios en enero del 2005La portada de Jotelog.cl del 30/1/05, que se puede consultar en Wayback Machine muestra 102.572 usuarios y a 150.000 en agosto del mismo añoLa portada de Jotelog.cl del 22/8/05, que se puede consultar en Wayback Machine muestra 148.245 usuariosLa portada de Jotelog.cl del 29/8/05 mostraba 150.061 usuarios. En julio de 2004 apareció el sitio de fotologs de Terra Brasil.Fotolog de Terra Brasil, 26/7/04 y al poco tiempo el de Terra ChileFotolog de Terra Chile, 13/9/04 Este último sitio terminó el 2005 con más de 260.000 usuarios.La portada del fotolog de Terra Chile del 14/12/05, que se puede consultar en Wayback Machine muestra 262.792 usuarios La única copia no latina de Fotolog.net es PhotoBlog.be, hoy PhotoBlog.net. Sin embargo en este sitio belga también predominan los chilenos y brasileños. En abril del 2005 superó los 80.000 usuarios, pero su crecimiento ha disminuido mucho desde que el sitio deja de ser gratuito después de tres meses de uso. En el 2004 aparecieron versiones brasileñas, como Flog Brasil. En julio del 2004 Terra Brasil creó su fotolog, que tiene versiones gratuita y de pago, y permite enviar fotos desde un teléfono celular. A principios de mayo del 2005 superaron los 500.000 usuarios.Fotolog de Terra Brasil, 6/5/05 En septiembre apareció el sitio de Chile (que en agosto del 2005 superó los 200.000 usuarios). Terra ha ido incorporando a otros países sin tanto éxito, excepto el caso de Terra Argentina, que partió en febrero del 2005 y en julio ya tenía 150.000 usuarios. Al poco tiempo superó a Chile y después llegó al primer lugar. A fines de octubre del 2006 el fotolog de Terra Argentina tenía casi 970.000 usuarios. Aparentemente es posible encontrar programas gratuitos para hacer clones de Fotolog.com, y en todo caso estos siguen apareciendo. La segmentación ha llegado a tal grado que existe GayFotolog, con la ingeniosa característica de que sólo los usuarios registrados pueden poner comentarios, con lo que evitan la homofobia habitual en estos casos. Otra curiosidad son los fotologs pornográficos, como SexFlog.com, en los que las fotos supuestamente son de aficionados. O también se ha dado el caso de ejemplos como SexyFlog.com, que si bien no es erótico propiamente dicho, permite a los usuarios subir fotos eróticas sin censurarlas. Mientras los fotologs iban ganando terreno en la vida cotidiana de las personas, surge una herramienta bastante útil a tener en cuenta. En febrero del 2006 se crea el primer sitio dedicado pura y exclusivamente a ser un ranking de fotologs llamado TopFotologs.com. En el mes siguiente TopFlogs.com sigue sus pasos, ambos tienen la característica de la no discriminación de sitio proveniente, estos rankings fueron los primeros en ser totalmente automatizados y amigables por su rápido sistema de uso y su simplicidad. Buscan fotógrafos y obtienen comunidades de amigos Dos de los proveedores de fotologs más conocidos, Fotolog.com y PhotoBlog, están dirigidos a un público internacional angloparlante deseoso de publicitar sus fotografías, y sin embargo la mayoría de sus usuarios son jóvenes deseosos de formar comunidades de amigos. Como ya se dijo, la causa probable de este hecho es la posibilidad de visitar los fotologs de los amigos de los amigos. La siguiente cita justifica en parte la afirmación de que en Fotolog.com prefieren los fotógrafos a las comunidades.Preguntas Más Frequentes De Fotolog.com, info.fotolog.com/faq#artistic ¿Mis fotos necesitan ser artísticas? ¿Mis fotos necesitan ser artísticas? No necesariamente. Pueden ser de lo que tú quieras. Pero si cada día te esfuerzas por subir una nueva foto mejor veras que poco a poco te convertirás en un mejor fotógrafo. Este enfoque es impensable en Jotelog.cl u otros clones chilenos. En PhotoBlog hay un 58% de usuarios adolescentes. El país con más miembros es Chile (35%) y luego viene Brasil. Aunque inicialmente sus dueños agradecieron la presencia chilena y brasileña, después cambiaron de opinión. Aquí http://www.photoblog.be/sf_maling/m1129/news.html#spaans dicen Para la gente que está buscando una solución gratis: por favor abran una cuenta gratis en otro lugar. PhotoBlog está buscando fotógrafos comprometidos con la ambición de construir un portafolio y una red de contactos de alto valor. Para reducir a los usuarios adolescentes, hace un tiempo empezaron a cobrar a partir del tercer mes de estar registrado. Esto ha significado que el número de usuarios chilenos se ha mantenido prácicamente estático durante todo el 2005. Comunidades de fotologs en español Contrastando con los más de diez clones de Fotolog.com casi no hay comunidades de fotolog que se hayan apartado del modelo. Un caso importante es el sitio de España es·f·LOG, que fueron los primeros en castellano no hecho en Chile. Este sitio cuenta con las mismas características que hicieron popular a Fotolog.com —gratuito, con importancia a los comentarios y con enlaces a los fotologs de los amigos— aunque con distinta diagramación. En abril del 2005 superó los 10.000 usuarios y en diciembre del 2007 llegaba a los 120.000esfolg.com, 2/12/05, indicaba 120.574 usuarios. Aunque fue creado 8 meses después que fotolog.cl aparentemente estaban llenando un vacío en la web peninsular porque en su lanzamiento decían “ya era hora de que hubiese uno en español para todos nosotros!”. También hay una nueva alternativa en español llamada Flogup.com muy rápida, potente y sencilla de utilizar. También existe FlashBlog, que es un proyecto de código abierto, software libre, liberado con licencia GNU/GPL cuyo objetivo es ser una herramienta de creación de weblogs (O bitácoras) al estilo de Movable Type o WordPress, pero completamente hecha en Flash. Buscan comunidades de amigos La mayoría de las copias de Fotolog.com han optado derechamente por las comunidades de amigos, como lo demuestran las siguientes eslóganes: *Jotelog.cl: “jotea con la más grande comunidad de jotes online”. El jote es un buitre chileno y en el habla chilena, jotear es merodear cerca de una persona con la intención de conquistarla o de flirtear. En otras palabras el objetivo de este sitio es admirar a mujeres u hombres jóvenes y escribir en sus libros de visitas. *Terra: “Muéstrale al mundo quién eres” *'flog'brasil: “La mayor comunidad fotologuera del mundo”. Este eslogan es falso, ya que sus muy respetables 700.000 usuarios alcanzados en abril del 2005 lo dejan muy atrás de Fotolog.net. *Flogup.com: “Arte eres tú” Aquí dan mucho protagonismo a los usuarios. *flohoo.com: “Comparte tus fotos con el mundo” Otras copias de Fotolog.com optaron por una estrategia distinta, con la aparente ilusión de libertad de la comunidad de software libre, promueven su sitio con el eslogan "El único fotolog del mundo sin límites", tal es el caso de kfotos.net que no limita la cantidad de fotos que el usuario puede publicar. Demografía Aquí se incluyen dos estadísticas que muestran por qué casi todos los sitios de comunidades de fotologs son chilenos. Hay que tener en cuenta que estas estadísticas son muy poco confiables, pero no hay datos mejores. Por una parte, veremos el número de fotologs de Fotolog.com por cada mil habitantes. Aquí hay que pensar que mucha gente miente sobre su país. La segunda estadística es el número de fotologs en Terra por mil habitantes. Cada uno de los sitios de Terra partió en un momento diferente, y nadie obliga a una persona a inscribirse en el sitio Terra de su propio país, por lo que estas cifras son menos confiables que las de Fotolog.com. Sin embargo Terra está en español desde el 2004, y Fotolog.com desde el 2006. Así, en Terra se inscribieron personas que nunca usarían un sitio en inglés. Gold Camera La Gold Camera o más conocido como GoldCam, es un sistema de Fotolog en el cual la cuenta tiene muchos beneficios como lo es: *Subir 6 fotos diariamente. *Imágen personalizada del título. *200 entradas en el libro de visitas por foto. *Aparecer en la página principal. *Borrar y subir tu foto de nuevo por 24 horas. *Viñeta en los mensajes del libro de visitas *Etc... Fotologs en las noticias Los fotologs fueron importantes en la movilización estudiantil de 2006 en Chile.Diario La Nación, Chile, Paro online: los secundarios se toman internet, 29/5/06. En noviembre de 2007 la Consultora Divergente publicó un estudio sobre los fotologs que fue reseñado en varios medios de comunicación chilenos.Consultora Divergente, Presentación III Informe Fenómeno Fotolog, 29/11/2007María José Henríquez Picasso, Chile se consolida como el país con más fotologs del mundo con casi 3 millones de usuarios, La Tercera, 27/11/2007Chile es el país con más usuarios de fotolog en el mundo, La Nación (Chile), 28/11/2007. El fotolog de Florencia Kirchner, la hija de la presidenta argentina Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, les causó tantos problemas a sus padresUki Goñi, Wild child's exposure on web upsets presidential parents, Guardian Unlimited, 30/12/2007 que terminaron regalándole un automóvil de US$39.000 para que lo cerraraFlorencia Kirchner tiene nuevo chiche: Cristina le regaló un Mini Cooper a cambio de que cierre su fotolog, Diario Perfil, 20/3/2008Los Kirchner regalan costoso auto a su hija para que cierre su fotolog, El Mercurio, 21/3/2008, pág. A6 Véase también * Anexo:Redes sociales en Internet Enlaces externos Galerías fotográficas y antologías de imágenes *Photo Friday Todos los viernes se hace un desafío fotográfico (como niñez o soledad). Los participantes mandan un enlace a su propio fotolog y después los usuarios seleccionan las fotos más notables. En inglés. *bitácoras.net *difusiones Fotos unidas a fragmentos de libros *ShoQed | Photoblog *Ruid.com *Flickr Permite hacer fotoblogs y antologías de imágenes *Blogger y Blogspot Permiten hacer fotoblogs y antologías de imágenes. Blogger es un programa y Blogspot es un hospedaje. *[http://spaces.live.com Windows Live Spaces (antiguamente, MSN Spaces)] Sitio para publicar fotos y comentarios, dividiéndolas en álbumes. También se pueden suscribir a un canal RSS los interesados en visitar un espacio Live periódicamente. Este sitio pertenece a Microsoft, en la familia Windows Live *Bloc de Fotos Blog de fotos en catalán. Fotos publicadas por sus propios autores. *Mundofotos.net Comunidad de fotologs en flash. *eWalog - Mucho + que compartir Es un híbrido entre bitácora, fotolog, videoblog. Permite integrarse en un conjunto de aplicaciones de las que forma familia, y actualmente es el que mayor funciones permite, sin olvidar que es libre de publicidad y gratuito. *Flashblog.org - El primer blog abierto y en flash El primer Weblog realizado en Flash / Php / MySQL y Open Source (libre de uso). Comunidades de fotologs Sólo se referencian los sitios mencionados en el texto. *Fotolog.com *Fotolog.cl *jotelog.cl *Los fotologs de Terra en orden de número de usuarios son Terra Argentina, Terra Brasil, Terra Chile, Terra Estados Unidos, Terra México, Terra Perú, Terra Colombia, Terra Venezuela, Terra Ecuador. El 13/9/07 desapareció el Fotolog de Terra Centroamérica. *es•f•LOG Referencias Categoría:Fotografía Categoría:Weblogs Categoría:Software de Internet